1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding mechanism for a display device used for an indicator, a navigator and so on, and an assembling method of the holding mechanism for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle such as an automobile has an instrument panel installed at a front portion in a vehicle interior. A controller of an air-conditioner is installed at the center in the width direction of the instrument panel. Some of these controllers of an air-conditioner have a display device.
FIGS. 8 to 10 illustrate a controller 1 of an air-conditioner having a conventional display device.
The controller 1 shown in FIGS. 8 to 10 includes a display device 2, a housing 3 containing the display device 2, and a front cover member 4 attached on a surface of the housing 3 so as to cover the display device 2.
Further, an elastic member 5 is interposed between a rim of the surface of the display device 2 and the front cover member 4.
In this case, the elastic member 5 is made of a soft material such as urethane, and is adhesively attached to the surface of the display device 2.
Thus, since the elastic member 5 is interposed between the display device 2 and the front cover member 4 so that a gap is not generated between the display device 2 and the front cover member 4, any dust or foreign substance does not enter an inner side of the display device 2 and the front cover member 4.
Moreover, an occurrence of noise caused by vibration and so on while the vehicle is moving can be prevented by avoiding direct contact of the display device 2 with the front cover member 4.
The display device 2 can forcibly be held by use of an elastic force of the elastic member 5.
Note that, a structure similar to the above configuration is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H03-100885 (Patent Document 1).
However, the foregoing holding mechanism for the display device has a problem in that the elastic member 5 is difficult to handle in adhering on the surface of the display device 2, since the elastic member 5 is made of a soft material such as urethane and easily deformed.
Thus, a position variation in a prescribed position is likely to occur when adhering the elastic member 5 to the surface of the display device 2, and sometimes extra work such as re-adhering and so on is required.
Moreover, there is a problem in that the appearance becomes unsightly since the elastic member 5 is damaged by re-adhering, and the glue side on which the elastic member 5 is adhered becomes visible externally.
Further, as shown in FIG. 11, there is a problem in that the appearance becomes unsightly since a rim of the elastic member 5 is squeezed and protruded inward when the front cover member 4 is attached to the front side of the display device 2, and the protruded part 6 is visible from outside.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 12, when a reinforcing rib 7 is provided to at least a part of the front cover member 4 in order to lighten the front cover member 4 and made to hold the elastic member 5, there is a problem in that the elastic member 5 is linearly-squeezed only at a part 8 pressed by the reinforcing rib 7 and its surrounding part is raised. Accordingly, a holding effect by an equable pressure cannot be obtained.